


So Close

by manicmea



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Photoshop, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Daniel tries to get close to Jack but something bad happens.





	So Close

Inspired by the song used but not 100% happy with it but fed up of looking at it. 

So Close - Ólafur Arnalds - So Close (feat. Arnór Dan) 

You can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2cGxy-ZHIs)  

More Fan works @ [manicmea.com](https://manicmea.com)


End file.
